Shonen Vs Smash Bros.
Smash Bros. Mario Donkey Kong Link Samus Yoshi Kirby Fox Pikachu Sonic Shonen Goku Ichigo Naruto Luffy Vegeta Izuku Cell Trunks Android 18 Intro No research Just bloodshed Pre-Fight Mario saws Shonen was strong so he wants to fight he tells all Smash to fight em Fight Mario Vs Goku Mario and Goku collide attack but then Goku does another Kick, Mario flies away Goku blast kamekameha wave to Mario, but Mario jump smahing his hammer to Goku. Goku punched the hammer so Mario's hammer get destroyed, Mario gets brave he get himselve to Goku, Mario punched Goku on nose then the next attack Mario throws Koopa shells to Goku,looks like it's getting darker then Goku turns into Super Saiyan he killed Mario by kicking and Punching, after that Goku blast kamekameha wave to Mario. Mario fainted but waked up quickly Mario eat small mushroom for getting him into small Mario. Goku can't see Mario. Mario eats star mushroom then Mario touches Goku, killing Goku Sonic Vs Naruto Sonic jumps to Naruto. Naruto summons clones that kicked Sonic and rasengan him. Naruto throws Sonic like a doll sending him to tree. Naruto use rasengan to kill Sonic. Sonic wakes up Naruto blast his rasengan. Sonic runs up fast he kicks Naruto on butt sending Naruto to the skies Sonic turns into Super Sonic that blast kamekameha wave to Naruto then Super Sonic kicks Naruto down. Naruto fainted Sonic is going down with super energy. Super Sonic landed on Naruto's body. Naruto's body explode. Sonic do his taunt. Kirby Vs Izuku Midoriya While Kirby is walking with his delicious ham Izuku Midoriya is messing around then he throws a trash can then it rolls into Kirby's face. The ham was inside the trash can. Kirby gets angry then he kicks Izuku's butt then Izuku gets angry too. Kirby runs to Izuku. Izuku puch him so hard Kirby flies to the house. "Man playing GTA SA and kid playing Minecraft" Kirby killed their joy because all the gadgets they have was on Kirby's mouth. Kirby spit it all to Izuku making Izuku so dizzy. Kirby inhales Izuku then Izuku was inside of his body. Kirby saw a Mcdonalds near him and steal people's foods. Fox Vs Ichigo Fox has mission on earth he falls into Ichigo's head."I am here". then Ichigo smack his sword to Fox. Fox's back has a blood he use his combo to attack Ichigo for the last combo Fox sent Ichigo to Sector Z then Fox throw bomb to the Sector Z the airship explode making Ichigo's half body falls into the hungry lion, and head part goes to the sharks. Vegeta Vs Pikachu Vegeta saw Pikachu sleeping Vegeta taught it was a Super Villain. He punches Pikachu to wake it. Pikachu electricute Vegeta. Vegeta's feeling it was so sick he try to run from it then Pikachu sent him a thunderstorm because it's weak raining. Vegeta use his kamekameha wave he blast it on Pikachu but it's too late. Pikachu was turn into dust. Vegeta screams for his win then goes away. Donkey Kong Vs Cell Donkey Kong punches and play Cell. Cell try to attack but Donkey Kong keep kicking him Cell gets stronger then he kicks Donkey Kong senting the Giant Gorilla on the City Donkey Kong destoryed builidng like King Kong then he gets a peice of it Cell saw him scaring People. Cell blast kamekameha wave killing Donkey Kong. Yoshi Vs Luffy Yoshi makes his tounge longer but Luffy pull it off causing Yoshi's death WINNERS FREE FOR ALL Other is taking a rest exept for Kirby. They all kills Kirby then Kirby inhale them all DBX Results THE WINNER IS SMASH